


Blood of mine

by sleepingneko



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: Kizaki Yuria, a respectable, responsible, reliable vampire heir. Iriyama Anna, a vampire princess on her first trip to the motherland of Japan. They meet, and well...many things happen.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love vampires. Also, this won't be totally chronological. It's an AU which is actually pretty developed already.

The moment Yuria saw Anna she knew she was doomed.

It was like any other moment. The arrival of the Sakae representatives was announced at the entrance to the ballroom. Vampires young and old alike greeted their arrival with cordial bows and nod of the head. Being the first heir in line for leadership of her clan, Yuria lead her people through the ballroom to politely greet their hosts. 

“Good evening, esteemed Elders of Akiba. Sakae thanks you for the invitation and your generous hospitality.” She bowed low, and pasted on her most polite of business smiles. The elders couldn’t be bothered to do the same. It was all business. 

“Welcome, Kizaki-san, to our humble abode. We hope you find your quarters to be satisfactory?” A younger vampire closer to her, but an Elder nonetheless, offered a smile that was almost friendly.

Humble. What a gross understatement, obviously for formalities sake.The Akiba clan was the largest and most powerful of the vampire clans in all of Japan. They’re also one of the oldest, having sunk their fangs into Tokyo since before it was founded. It’s no wonder they’ve amassed such a vast amount of land and businesses. Once you’ve been around long enough, you build connections, plant seeds, and watch as your small clan grows into a sprawling empire. Which as it happens, now includes a centuries old estate with hundreds of acres of land, and clan buildings.

The main building set in the centre, was an impressive, Western styled aristocratic mansion with more rooms than 4 baseball teams could make use of. Over time it had been renovated as it’s base architecture was improved upon, whole new wings added on, and security systems updated. Of course Sakae had their own estate and mansion as well, as most of the ruling clans do. But even among them, Akiba was a symbol of wealth in great excess.

The Sakae clan, along with all the clans in Japan, were invited to a grand ball hosted by Akiba in their main mansion. The ballroom was lush with exotic flowers, and a live orchestra was set up near the dance floor. Rena-sama was not only the Sakae clan’s leader, but Yuria’s mentor and master as well. So when their leader deigned the ball too much of a hassle to bother with, Yuria was sent in her stead.

“You honour us with such fine treatment, Takahashi-san. We find Akiba to be very beautiful and lively.” Yuria replied, trying her best not to literally look down at the shorter vampire as she spoke. Although Takahashi Minami was naturally fun-sized, it would not do to insult her host in such a manner.

If Takahashi noticed Yuria’s ahem, little predicament, she gave no indication of it. Smiling as if satisfied with herself, she cordially invited the Sakae representatives to help themselves at the refreshments corner. Of course, being vampires, they were not drinking wine. Although similar in colour, these wine bottles were filled with blood. The sheer amount of bottled blood being displayed so brazenly behind the make-shift bar was ludicrous. The entire wall was stacked with shelved unopened bottles, an amount which was definitely much more than even this grand ball would be able to devour in a single night.

Yuria’s eyes followed the countless servants tirelessly making rounds in the ballroom. They were carrying shiny silver trays, upon which were goblets of pure gold filled to the brim with blood. The vampire heir expected such displays of wealth and power, even so, Akiba didn’t fail to impress. Yuria and her escorts politely struck up conversation with other vampire dignitaries. She took mental notes on who’s who, and the current state of each clan’s affairs. Well, based on the information they tried to feed her that is. In her position, she should know better than to take things at face value. Incomplete intel from her ambassadors and informants were still more trustworthy than the news each noble vampire here shared. It was part of her job to piece together the complete picture.

It was getting more and more difficult to feign interest about the fashion empire this vampire was trying to build. As if it wasn’t bad enough that she had to greet everyone who was anyone in an attempt to keep updated about the vampire upper echelon’s goings ons. But it was the same charade over and over again. Smiles, bows and praises layered over dimly veiled threats, and hidden daggers. At the very least, Yuria took comfort that the most conflicts occurring so far are about border disputes and business deals. Money and power. The usuals. Same people, same motives.

“Announcing! The honourable elder, Oshima Yuko, her wife, the honourable elder Kojima Haruna, and their daughters Iriyama Anna and Kato Rena.”

The crowd turned to watch the family enter the ballroom with excited curiosity. Yuria was surprised at their appearance. Oshima Yuko was a highly regarded elder of Akiba who travelled the world and found her mate in America. The couple walked down grand staircase like the royalty they were, with Kojima’s hand on Oshima’s extended arm. They were both wearing spectacular dresses, no doubt several thousand’s worth in cash. Casting a quick glance around, Yuria saw that most eyes were transfixed on Kojima. That was to be expected. Her beauty was said to be unparalleled, people from all walks of life fall madly in love with her with nary but a glance. 

Well, that is to be expected from a legendary succubus. It was probably why Akiba was so supportive of Oshima’s choice in a mate. Although they could never control Kojima, they at least had some political clout to brandish over other clans who feared her. Oshima and Kojima’s prestige only seemed to grow as they adopted two young vampires as their daughters. Now they had heirs to expand their family. She had never met any of them, at least this trip wouldn’t be boring after all.

When they cleared the mid-way point of the staircase, Yuria’s eyes moved to the two young ladies following behind them, and her breath caught in her throat. The one she assumed to be the elder sister, Anna, was almost literally floating down the steps. Such was her grace. With a polite smile that bordered on teasing, she surveyed the ballroom as she descended upon them, akin to an angel from the heavens. Yuria could almost swear there was a glow around her as well. Before reaching the bottom of the steps, her brown eyes locked with Yuria’s, and the vampire’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Anna smirk. 

What a night this will be.


	2. First Contact

The crowd handled themselves pretty well, all things considered. The ballroom of vampires could barely hold themselves back as the Oshima-Kojima family made a beeline towards the awaiting elders at the other end. Parting like the Dead Sea, excited whispers were exchanged behind quasi-polite hands as the family sauntered regally through the crowd. And although Yuria only had her eyes trained on the beautiful Anna, she wasn’t the only one. Her younger sister, the next heir in line for Sakae’s leadership after Yuria herself, leaned in.

“I’m not surprised to find that the rumours about Kojima-sama’s beauty are true, but damn! Look at those fine young women. You don’t think they purposely picked their daughters to match their looks as well do you?” 

Yuria didn’t even spare her sister a glance. Surely Iriyama Anna and Kato Rena were adopted by such influential figures in the supernatural community for more than their looks alone. Yes, Yuria was convinced that must be the case. They must be equally smart and talented to warrant such favour from their mothers.

“Don’t be silly, Nao. It must have been a coincidence.” 

Like Yuria, Furuhata Nao was personally rescued and nurtured into vampire-hood by the Sakae clan leader. Matsui Rena had shown them kindness during a time of great darkness, and for that, they owe her eternal loyalty and servitude. Not only had she taken them in without asking for anything in return, but she had also taught them about life as a vampire. Education was high on Rena-sama’s list of priorities, and made sure that they were both well-read in various topics. She even included music lessons as part of their cultural education!

By taking two beaten, weary, lost young girls under her wing, Rena-sama had inadvertently also found her two heirs. It was never actually planned. She had merely welcomed them into the clan, provided them a place to call home, and people to consider family. But by Yuria’s 70th birthday it became a sort of unspoken agreement amongst the clan and their absconded elders. As the elder vampire, and the first one to be adopted, she would be Rena-sama’s immediate heir to the clan. Nao, who had been groomed alongside Yuria, was dubbed next-in-line.

Now here they were, peering between other vampire dignitaries as Oshima Yuko and her family formally greeted the Akiba council. Once all pleasantries were dealt with, Akimoto Sayaka, the famed warrior commander, clapped Oshima’s shoulder with startling strength and familiarity. Her partner in life and in battle, Miyazawa Sae even had the audacity to pat Oshima’s head! Sure she was probably the same height as Takahashi, who had spoken to Yuria earlier. But to display such affection in public at a formal event, in front of the Akiba elders? The hugging queue that was currently forming amongst the rest of the council of leaders and elders for Oshima was something much more expected. 

When the novelty of their arrival had run its course, Yuria wandered off for more blood. Akiba had spared no expense tonight, and for good reason. A powerful ally had brought her succubus wife and two daughters, heirs home. Weren’t they supposed to be all set up in Europe? Was this merely a social visit, and nothing else? If not, what would this mean for the delicate balance the Japanese clans currently enjoyed? Would Sakae be safe from future altercations? The heir sincerely doubted it. 

Enjoying a prosperous season of their own, it also invited malicious attention. Some of the smaller clans have resented their rise to glory, forcing Yuria to lead several attack teams to fend off their attempts at disrupting Sakae’s operations. But this also meant that they were being taken into consideration by the larger clans. Though at this point, only Akiba was more powerful than them. In terms of rank, Akiba was at the very top of the hierarchy, with Sakae coming in second. Sure, they were nowhere as old, rich or powerful as Akiba, but sooner or later…

Tired of thinking too much about the potential incoming threats from all fronts, Yuria easily downed a goblet of blood. Especially since she was trapped in a room filled with wary alliances which could just as easily erupt into declarations of war. Chancing a glance across the dance floor, she spotted Anna in what appears to be a pleasant conversation with Yokoyama Yui. Yuria wasn’t surprised, Yui was a favourite of Akiba, what with being Takahashi’s daughter who will eventually take her place in the council of leaders. With her goblet now refilled, Yuria took a moment to admire the delicate etchings on its sides. 

With her share of polite conversations and fake smiles almost reaching her quota befitting a responsible heir, Yuria sought refuge out on the balcony. Tall double doors lined the entire west side of the ballroom. Each led to a balcony overlooking a lake in the Akiba estate, fairy lights and flowers wrapped around the stone railings of the balconies, leaving it dim but no less beautiful. 

Outside the din of the ongoing party, Yuria breathed a sigh of relief. The air was fresh and cool, allowing her to appreciate the moment. It was a starless night, which caused the full moon high in the sky to almost seem obnoxiously bright in comparison. Its’ reflection caused the tranquil waters of the lake to glow a faint ethereal silver. Truly a beautiful night.

Hearing light footsteps approaching, Yuria began to turn around. As she did so a faint scent of something sweet, like a kind of fruit, wafted over. It made her want to bite into it. Blinking in mild surprise, she found that she was face to face with Iriyama Anna. 

“Hello.” 

Yuria almost missed it, she was still caught up in the surprise of being in Anna’s presence.

“Hello, Iriyama-san.” The vampire’s heart rate increased ever so slightly as Anna’s lips quirked up.

“You know who I am.” Anna stated, stepping closer. “I apologise for not knowing your name, we’ve never had the pleasure of meeting I’m afraid.” 

Realising she hadn’t introduced herself, Yuria almost rushed to do so.

“Kizaki Yuria, the pleasure is all mine.” She flashed what she hoped to be a charming grin. It felt suspiciously like an awkward one. 

The smile on Anna’s face grew, and so did the sound of Yuria’s heartbeat in her ears.

“The Sakae heir, correct? I believe my mama mentioned you when she was teaching us about the Japanese clans.”

“Yes, that is me.” Yuria didn’t know what else to say. All her lessons in etiquette and political intrigue…forgotten.

The silence between them lasted for a beat. Anna’s smile never waning. Yuria’s heart rate never slowing.

“Are you having a good evening so far?” Another step closer. Yuria thought that Anna’s brown eyes gleamed a captivating rich amber in the moonlight.

“No.” The heir blurted out, without thinking. ‘Oops.’ She mentally berated herself.

Laughter, light and free filled the air. It reminded Yuria of wind chimes.

Smiling apologetically, Anna took yet another step closer. So close now, that Yuria could reach out and hold her should she feel compelled to. 

Not that she was.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t expecting such an answer. Your honesty is refreshing, Kizaki-san.” And Anna beamed at her, a bright, open, true smile. 

As Yuria’s breath caught in her throat, she thought to herself.

‘A beautiful night indeed.’


End file.
